Are You Worthy?
by H-Sisters
Summary: After Atem gave his throne to Priest Seto, the new Pharaoh finds himself looking for a wife. After being chosen by the priests, will Shizuka be enough to fill the empty space in Seto's heart, after loosing Kisara?Silentshipping. SetoXShizuka


Hello all! All the sudden I had a great idea for a story, so here it goes! Some ShizukaXSeto stuff! Hurray for silentshipping!

* * *

Every Pharaoh needs a wife to bear an heir for him. This is common knowledge. 

After the death of Kisara, Priest, now Pharaoh Seto has no one to take his hand in marriage. Seto's new priests were established shortly after the pharaoh's disappearance. Mana became the holder of the Ring after her master, Isis still carried the Necklace. The rest are unimportant at this time.

Seto knew he could not fall in love again, so he had his priests and servants bring young, unmarried, women from four different villages. This would be a great honor, and so all the women complied. All, but one, anyhow.

"Please! I want to stay here with Nii-sama!" a young lady with auburn hair begged the guard to let her stay.

"That's right! Leave her alone! If she wants to stay with me, then let her!" Snapped an older boy with blonde hair. The boy was merely thrown aside by the much stronger guard.

"Jonouchi!" Cried the hazel eyed female. "Okay! I'll go!"

"Shizuka…" The boy, now revealed as Jonouchi mumbled the name of his baby sister. "I'll fight 'em off for you!" He said while standing to his feet.

"No!" Shizuka squealed. She didn't want to see him hurt. "I… I'll go."

"But…" He paused while tugging on the end of his sleeve.

Shizuka embraced him tightly. "It's not like I'm going to be chosen anyways. There are plenty of pretty and talented girls that I'm sure Pharaoh would choose before me." Jonouchi returned her hug.

"None as pretty or as kind as you, sis." He whispered back in her ear. She pulled away, giving him a sweet and caring smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Jonouchi."

The guard looked at the two impatiently, and Shizuka turned to him. He ushered her along to a large group of excited young women, and they all began their journey to the Pharaoh's palace.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuka saw something flash. A warm golden light. She turned her head to see, and only saw one of Seto's priests standing behind her.

"There is something special about you." Isis spoke calmly. Her impressive blue eyes staring at Shizuka's small figure. Shizuka ignored the comment. It made her nervous.

-

Pharaoh Seto sat on his throne, fist propping up his head. None of the girls he had seen so far interested him, and he was sure he had seen over two-hundred today. "And where do your talents lie?" Seto asked wearily.

"I can cook." Answered the petit woman, while brushing her hair back behind her hood.

"And?" imposed Seto.

"I… I can sing fairly well." She smiled. This was about the eightieth time he had heard this response. He blinked at her, boredom apparent on his face.

"And why do you find yourself worthy of me?" He asked stiffly while re-adjusting his sore bottom in his seat.

"I" She paused. "I can bear a child for you. An heir to your throne." She finished nervously.

Seto stared at her. Every woman had answered that way. He knew that was the purpose of the Pharaoh's wife, as well as the correct answer, but it all seemed so rehearsed, and so boring.

Seto's face had not shown any interest in any of the women.

"Thank you for your time." Isis spoke from Seto's side, as two guards ushered the young woman out.

Soon Shizuka found herself standing in the Pharaoh's throne room. Her knees shook nervously. She observed the Pharaoh's face. He seemed unamused, unimpressed, and uninterested. His eyes showed a great amount of weariness and frustration. Before she could say anything or take in any of her surroundings, Seto stood up.

"I've had enough." He grumbled. "I don't care who it is." He turned to leave. His purple cape billowing behind him. "I give up." His heart ached, at the thought of replacing Kisara. He had loved her, and her only. He coldly walked away, leaving Shizuka and the five priests alone.

Automatically everyone's gaze turned to Shizuka. She now knew where her fate lay.

-

Shizuka found herself headed down the hall with Mana, who had friendlily introduced herself. "Isis told me there was something special about you!" She spoke cheerfully as they approached the Pharaoh's room. Mana knocked briefly on the door. "Pharaoh!" She called.

Soon the wooden door was un-latched, and standing in it's place was Seto. Mana smiled happily at him. "Pharaoh, we've chosen a wife for you! Isis said that she'd be perfect!" Mana smiled sweetly.

The pharaoh looked her over. Under his cold glace, Shizuka flinched. She wasn't at all what he had expected them to pick for him.

"Great." Was all he said while closing himself back into his room. Shizuka felt that she wasn't at all what he wanted in a wife. After all, she wasn't at all charismatic, or pretty, or talented, or even that smart. She only hoped he wouldn't have her executed if she wasn't able to please him.

"Pharaoh? What about wedding plans?" Shizuka's heart sank. She hadn't expected to be picked. She wanted to go back and be with her brother, Jonouchi.

"Not now." Was the only reply they received.

Mana looked somewhat embarrassed by Seto's behavior. "Sorry about that." She bowed. "Pharaoh has been under a lot of stress." She took Shizuka by the hand and lead her down the hall.

-

"Pharaoh?" Isis knocked on his door softly. "Pharaoh, we need to talk."

The door soon opened, revealing a tired and depressed Seto. "Isis." She had become a counselor to him, and she was among his most trusted Priests. He had known her much longer then any of the new priests. "Come in." He allowed her entrance. She bowed respectfully while finding a spot to stand in the corner of the room. Seto sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, and chin resting on top his laced fingers. "What is it?"

Isis blinked at him, taking note of his careless posture. "My Pharaoh," She began. "I've come to find what is troubling you." She stated in a voice of confidence. Seto let out a sigh. He looked up at her, a loss of sleep apparent in his gaze. Isis waited patiently, as she always did.

"Isis, do you know where the Pharaoh is?" He asked while looking out his large window.

"No, my Pharaoh. I do not. I've been seeking that answer since he left, but the Necklace has not given me a clear answer." She sighed in dismay. "I'm afraid I know nothing of Atem's fate. But you are the Pharaoh now." Seto sighed burying his face in his hands. "Is this all that has been troubling you, my lord?"

Seto glanced at her between his finger, and nodded. No. That wasn't it. But how could he tell her he wasn't ready for marriage, and that he was still mourning the loss of Kisara? How could he tell her that he thought the Pharaoh was wrong in choosing him to take his place?

Isis left with out questioning him further. She figured when the time was right he would tell her what weighed on his heart.

Seto laid back, pulling the silk covers over his head, and slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed sort of rushed, but I had to get a lot of this in. Please R&R! 


End file.
